The Feeling of Jasper
by KieshaIshtar
Summary: JasperXBellaXEdward. Must I say more? Bella and Edward have mastered the bedroom, but now she's... well, she's bored. Can Jasper fill the boredom with a one night stand? This could become more than a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Mwahahahah, I love me some JasperXBellaXEdward triangle right now. This is for all of you out there who love it. **

**FYI, Bella's still human, this takes place several years after an alternate Breaking Dawn. Bella got married, had sex, but did NOT get pregnant. This is the story of the here after, and she is still human.**

**WARNING: Lemons. This is all about lemons. And if you don't like it rough, don't read this. It might make you cry. **

**Chapter 1 – Unexpected.**

Bella's POV

"We'll be back by tomorrow night, don't worry, love," Edward said to me. I had a book propped up in my hands while I was sitting in the living room, making use of the lovely fire place. He came over to me and I lowered my book and lifted my head towards him, smiling a little.

"Hurry back," I said, closing my eyes and puckering my lips in just the slightest way. I felt his lips come to my cheek and then leave within half a second. I tried to fight the wave of rejection, the feeling of not being good enough, but it over took me. I was glad they were all going hunting.

Jasper had been noticing my attitude towards my husband for a while now. Ever since it started, really. He didn't tell me, but I could tell. Whenever Edward and I were together, when Jasper was around, I'd try to fight the feelings that would take me over, just so he wouldn't tell Edward how I was feeling. I would look at Jasper hurriedly and see him give a weak smile before shaking his head. No, he wouldn't tell Edward… Thank God…

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Edward was already in the door frame to exit the house. I strained my ears to listen, as he seemingly lowered his voice.

"Take care of Bella, please. You know how much she means to me," he said. I blinked and sat up a little straighter on the couch, arching my neck to try and see who he was talking to.

"I've got her, Edward. She'll be fine," I heard a soft southern accent drawl and my heart skipped a beat. I shuddered as I recalled the words 'I've got her.' Mmm, how I wish he had me. I blinked furiously and shook my head as the door shut. I tried to gather my feelings, tried to hide the bad ones, in a panic. Spending the night alone in the house with Jasper? What happened when I went into the bathroom and cried, like I had made a habit of lately? He would know… What would he say?

"Calm down, Bella. It's not like I'm going to eat you," he said, coming around the corner. For some reason, my body relaxed, just the slightest, in response to seeing him. I sort of held my breath as I watched him. His hair was in disarray around his face, the curls reaching his neck, caressing it. The color was caught somewhere between sandy blond and soft brown. I briefly thought of running my hands through it and a wave of lust washed over me. I inwardly chastised myself as Jasper stopped in his path to me and tensed.

His eyes were honey brown, like the rest of the family's. But behind his, there was something you didn't see in the rest. The pain, the restrain, the fear of failure. All of those washed through him now and I swallowed as my eyes darted to his lips.

God, why was I doing this to myself? Suddenly I felt guilt and I lowered my gaze from him and to the fire place, feeling tears brim my eyes.

I loved my husband. Ever since that day we met, when I moved here, six years ago, I loved him furiously. I loved him even more when we married, and even more when we first had sex. Ever since then, we had been working on it. After a while, we became quite good at it, actually. There weren't even bruises any more.

But with the dying aggression went my need, my fury, my passion. Now, when we made love, it felt more like a chore, something that had to be done to keep us both sane, as we were both very sexual people and needed the orgasms. I let out a weak breath and watched the fire dance in its home.

"Bella, please, settle on one emotion… I don't think I can be in the same house with you if you keep throwing me around on this roller coaster," he said. The plea in his voice was obvious. I knew what he was asking for. Permission to calm my feelings, to cast a slight calm over me and help me find peace. I nodded weakly, welcoming the sudden lack of all things Edward related.

And I felt the calm slowly settle in over me. Suddenly, sitting at the fire place and watching it was all I wanted to do this night. I was prepared to just lay my head, right there, on the arm of the couch and be content for the rest of the night. But apparently, Jasper had different ideas.

"Bella, you can't keep this secret forever… It's tearing you apart," Jasper said. I lifted my head to realize he was only a few steps away from me now. I gave him a weak smile.

"Jasper, you can't tell him, please… I don't know what he'd do if he thought he wasn't pleasing me," I whispered, breaking his gaze as I said the last few words. Who ever would have thought that Edward, the supreme God made of marble, wouldn't be able to please me, good ole plain Bella? I chastised myself for not being interested in Edward any longer. A flood of anger was projected on me and I glanced up to see fury flittering away from Jasper's face.

"This isn't your fault!" he said, his voice at a growl. I gave him a mocking smile.

"You think it's Edward's? Why? Because he finally found a way to have sex without hurting me and I'm so masochistic that I don't get turned on because the fear, the thrill, is gone? That's hardly his fault," I said, getting up off the couch. I closed my book and tossed it down, knowing it wouldn't help calm my thoughts tonight.

Jasper was in front of me, centimeters away, in a flash. He took in a deep breath and I opened my mouth to speak before he opened his eyes and I clamped them shut. The hunger was everywhere in his eyes, dilating them. I took a brief step back but he matched it. My heart fluttered and a sudden feeling of arousal jolted my body. Oh God… Jasper, ignore my feelings, please…

No way. I watched as wave after wave of my feelings crashed over him and his eyes became darker. He grabbed me around the waist and yanked me against him. I yelped out and threw my hands against his chest, my eyes wide as I looked up at him. My heart was racing, so many feelings.

"Bella, use me. Please, do it," Jasper begged, looking deep into my eyes, searching me. His arousal was pressing against my stomach and I took in a deep breath, just to try and understand his words. When he thought I looked confused enough, I saw him gather some emotion and then project it onto me.

And my knees went weak as lust flooded my body. Jasper cradled me to him, keeping me standing while I caught my balance. I shook my head, quickly, feeling waves of anger and guilt wash over me.

"No. I couldn't. I can't do that to Edward- Alice," I whispered, though my body was betraying me. I slid my hand up into his hair, finally able to touch it's glossy shine. It felt like silk, like perfected art. I shuddered and he let out a low growl in his throat.

"Edward won't have to know. We've kept things from him before. And Alice and I have always had love affairs. We have the decency not to talk about them," Jasper drawled on, his voice musky and deep. Lust. I was hit with another pang of it and didn't know how much longer I could keep myself from rubbing against him like a cat.

I begged then.

"Jasper, I need a moment to think… I can't make a decision with all these emotions," I whispered, looking up into his nearly black eyes. And watched as they started to become that deep honey colored I adored so much. As his eyes changed, so did my mood. The lust faded, the confusion, the hate, the fear, the guilt. It all became buried and I felt a deep calm wash over me, like I had been submerged under water. It made thinking quite easier.

I pushed out of Jasper's arms, noticing his reluctance to let go. But he reigned in all my feelings, all his too, and just set us both in a bath of calm.

I bolted to the stairs.

After I'd locked myself in the bathroom, still under Jasper's calming influence, I began to let the wheels turn in my head. God, what was I doing? The facts. I needed to remember the facts.

Edward and the rest of the family was gone.

I hadn't had a spectacular orgasm in over a year.

Jasper was a fucking sexy God and he was offering himself to me for one night.

The consequences:

Edward could find out.

…

I took in a deep breath, unable to think of anything else. I could have an orgasm, release all this frustration… It would only be one night, and maybe it would spark enough passion in me to bring Edward and I's old passion back to life. My heart thudded in my chest. I glanced to the door and felt another wave of calm come over me.

I cradled my head in my hands and blew out a breath. There was no denying that I wanted Jasper any more. I had kept that part of me locked away for a long time. Too long. Now it was rearing its ugly head, playing a major part in my decision. What it would be like to be with Jasper, to have him worshipping my body…

I got off the closed toilet and walked over to the door, opening it. I had made my decision. I had signed my own death certificate, possibly.

I went down the stairs slowly, feeling Jasper's control on my feelings getting stronger. I stopped at the entrance into the living room and saw him delicately tracing his finger over the binder of the book I had been reading. I shivered. What it would feel like for my skin to be what he traced in such a way. He looked up and gave me a soft smile.

"Can you let go of my feelings for a minute, so I know what I'm actually feeling about this?" I asked. I knew what I was thinking, and it was this; I would let my emotions rule me. If the first thing that flooded my system was passion, I would act on it and have my one night stand with Jasper. If the first emotion was fear, I would decline his offer and hide myself in my room for the rest of the night.

I felt the calm slowly ebbing away from me, leaving me in the true throws of passion. They nearly buckled my knees, causing me to let out a small gasp. Jasper was at my side in the blink of an eye, grabbing my arm to help me stand straight. As the last of my emotions returned to me, I realized the fear was in the back of my mind. I looked up into Jasper's eyes.

And his mouth was claiming mine. I melted into him. This passion was dark, hot need at its finest. His arms came around me and I felt his nails digging into my sides, causing me to cry out softly into his mouth. Oh, God. His mouth. It was the most divine thing I'd ever tasted, even compared to Edward's. There was some dark, musky scent to him, some sweet, tasty treat. My heart skipped a beat as I buried my hand into his hair and gave a soft yank.

He growled out and bit my lip softly, dragging his teeth along it. When he pulled away, my eyes went to open but fluttered shut again as his mouth came back. His lips were hard, cold, demanding. It was exactly what I needed. I responded to him, pushing back with as much force as I could, nipping at his lower lip, licking his upper.

"Bella, you have too many clothes on," Jasper gritted out, not going far. He had his forehead pressed against mine and I opened my eyes to see him looking down at my body, disapprovingly. I shuddered.

"I'd have to agree with you there, Major," I gasped out. His breathing wasn't as affected as mine, but I took note of how he was breathing at all. He didn't need to and yet he was taking short, clipped breaths. I felt like I was dying from lack of oxygen. Jasper's fingers suddenly released my waist and I took a second out of his arms to slip my shirt off overhead.

His eyes grew darker still as he caught sight of my body. I knew I was flushed with color, from embarrassment, from everything, and his eyes raked it all in, every part of me. I bit on my lip as I indicated he should do the same.

And off came his shirt, in a movement I couldn't even see. He bared his chest to me and I went weak. God, he had better abs than Edward. There was no hair on this man's chest, and only the slightest hint of a happy trail that led to… Oh, Jesus…

My eyes shot back up to his and I felt the lust bouncing between us. He gave me a coy little grin as he stepped close to me but I took a step back. He paused for only a second before taking another step. I matched it, backwards. He let out a little growl and I gave him a playful smirk. He took two steps and I took the same-

And came into contact with the couch. I glanced back and then returned my gaze to him. He was grinning, wildly. As he closed the distance between us, my heart shuttered. And then his hands were on me, lowering me into the couch with a softness I didn't know Jasper had. It was sweet, endearing. I felt a little calmness come over my heart but then realized I could get this from Edward. What was Jasper doing?

He scooted me back up the couch so there was enough room so our feet wouldn't dangle and he got between my legs, reaching around my back. The caress of his fingertips wasn't unwanted as he trailed them up my back. And then I felt the cotton around my chest expanding as he undid the clip to my bra. I shrugged my shoulders and he slipped the flimsy material off and to the ground.

Time seemed to stop, then. I didn't even feel like I was breathing, like anything was moving. Jasper sat stock still between my legs, his eyes gazing at my exposed breasts, making them hard under just his eyes. We stayed like that for what must have been ten seconds before I arched up a little and whimpered.

Jasper blinked and then brought his hand up, gently caressing my stomach, my ribs, stopping right below my breasts. I shuddered as his fingertips just barely grazed over the bottom of my right one. I watched him as he watched me before his eyes met mine. I smiled a little and he moved forward, connecting our lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

I tried to hide the wave of disappointment that washed over me, but it was obvious I wasn't successful. Jasper tensed, pulling away from my lips. His eyes were life daggers, boring into me.

"Disappointment? Why?" he asked, his eyes searching my face. I bit on my lip as I gave a little shrug. I wasn't going to be weird and say I liked hard, fast, rough, pain. Jasper's hand was on my chin then, yanking my gaze up to look at him.

"I disappoint you?" he asked, but even as he asked, I felt passion explode through me with his harsh yank. He felt it too, his expression becoming confused. I could see the fury in the back of his eyes at being unable to please me.

_That's right, Jasper, come out and play. I know who you really are. Let me see you,_ I thought, trying to figure out how to bait him into losing control.

"Bella, I don't understand you-" he started, but I'd had enough of the sweet. I'd had enough of the love, the cherishing, the weakness. I wanted power and passion, hard and lustful. I wanted everything Jasper could give me if he'd just stop acting like Edward.

"This isn't working, Jasper," I said, feeling disappointed once again. I watched the fury behind his eyes grow. I could imagine what it would be like to be turned down by me, Isabella Swan, plain and ordinary. He wasn't over the edge, he was contemplating… I needed to break that.

So I scoffed and started to move out from under him.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Jasper said through gritted teeth, grabbing me and throwing me back down on the couch. I gasped out and a thrill of sensations went through me. With it came the familiar wetness between my legs as Jasper forced his hips against mine. I moaned out and his lips crashed against mine, almost painful.

_Yes! Jasper, let go, take me!_ I cried in my head. He was biting my lip, hard. It seemed he had forgotten he has venom running through his system and the smallest scrape could change me. God, just don't let this stop…

His fingertips were no longer soft. They were below my breast, his nails dragging down my skin. I cried out, arching up into him and breaking our kiss. He only moved to my ear. He bit at it, sucked, licked. I briefly recognized that he was gasping for breath as his free hand came around and pulled me up into him.

"You like this?" he breathed into my ear, but it was more of an amazed, rhetorical question. If he wanted an answer, he got one in the moan I gave him as he moved to my neck and bit down roughly. "You're a goddess…" he whispered on my neck after a moment. I couldn't be sure I really heard him say it though, it was so quiet, as if he were speaking to himself.

He was becoming slow again, passionate. I wanted to cry. _No, please, come back. I need more. Get angry with me, anything!_ My brain screamed. I needed to piss him the fuck off.

If I were Jasper… God, it seemed like he wanted me so badly. Had he kept his feelings locked away for so long? He must have… And what sparked him before… He thought I was going to leave him. He wasn't done with me. I grinned inwardly as I started sitting up a little. He leaned back, looking confused.

"Stop, Jasper. Just stop," I said, pushing him off me and getting up. I didn't get far. About a step, actually. A primal growl emitted behind me and then I was face against the wall, my hands flat to the side to try and stop it. Pain shot up my front and I felt Jasper crush himself against me. His hand was in my hair and he yanked back, turning my head to the side. His lips were on my cheek, I could smell his breath.

"You're not going anywhere, darlin'," he whispered, making my heart speed up faster. Moisture flooded my panties and I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling. Jasper's free hand was on my stomach then, but it didn't stay there long. He pulled me away from the wall just slightly so that he could get his hand up and grab my breast. There was no tender touch, no loving caress. Just hard, lust driven grabs.

"Jasper-" I started but he gave another sharp yank in my hair and I cried out a little.

"Shut up," he whispered against my ear before dragging his teeth to my shoulder and giving me a series of harsh bites that nearly broke skin while he palmed my breasts.

"Shit!" I cried out, my nails curving to try and dig into the wall that I was forced against. Jasper's soft chuckle was all I could focus on as my panties became a dam for the moisture that was pooling between my thighs.

"I can smell you, Bella… You fucking love this," Jasper breathed in my ear and I shuddered. For some reason, I could tell his eyes were closed. He was breathing me in, over and over again. His hand slipped from my breast and was barreling down my stomach towards my pants. He flicked the button with ease and I opened my eyes to look down, to watch him. He was peering over my shoulder too, watching with me.

"I wonder how soaked you are…" he breathed, again, so lightly I could barely hear it, as if he were talking to himself again. I whimpered as the zipper went down agonizingly slow and then he was shifting my pants down slowly, one hand still in my hair to keep me still.

"Jasper, stop-" I started, needing more, needed rougher. I could goad him, it worked.

"Oh, no no no, Bella darlin'," he whispered, yanking his hand in my hair again. I gave out a weak cry. "You signed yourself over to me for tonight… You're mine," he growled out the words and I went soft against the wall. My pants were halfway down my legs, along with my underwear, and then I felt his fingers at my entrance. Two of his fingers parted my lips and the middle one went up and down my center. I screamed out, pushing my forehead into the wall.

_Please, Jasper, take me. Don't draw it out, just fucking take me!_ I cried in my head. It was almost as if Jasper heard me.

"Say what you're thinking, Bella. Tell me what you want. Tell me to shove my fingers inside you and make you come in seconds," Jasper demanded, his voice low and gruff, the voice of a man who'd been pissed off. I swallowed and licked my lips before turning my head a little so my cheek was pressed against the wall. I wanted to make sure he heard me, heard the appreciation, the thanks, in my voice.

"Jasper, finger fuck me. Make me come until I scream your name. Only yours," I said, swallowing again. No sooner had I said it, his finger was buried deep inside me, making me buck forward and cry out.

"That's my girl," he whispered. I barely heard him over my cry of ecstasy. He didn't even give me time to adjust or contemplate, he just pulled his finger back out and drove in again. I screamed out in joy at his pace, he began fucking me fast with his finger.

"Want more, Bella?" he whispered, after only a minute. God, Edward had never used two fingers in me, he always thought he'd hurt me.

"No, stop, Jasper," I started. I could hear the smile in his voice as he withdrew his finger and put two at the entrance now.

"You'll take it and like it," he said in my ear, and then slowly inserted two fingers. I wasn't sure why he was moving slowly, it almost confused me. When his palm met my core, he wiggled his fingers slightly and I cried out. And then he withdrew and pounded in, out, in, out, in. This time, my nails succeeded in slightly digging into the wall. I felt paint come off under my fingernails.

His long fingers dug deep into me, hitting home hard. With every thrust inside me, my hips would shoot backwards and rock into his erection, causing him to moan out the first time. Now, he was practically shoving against me. His pace was fast, hard, fucking me like I'd never been fucked before. I briefly realized the pressure building in my stomach until Jasper's hand was a flurry of quick thrusts, barely giving my human body time to move back into him at all.

No, I couldn't do this. I'd never come this soon. I'd never come just to having fingers inside me. It had always taken Edward and I at least an hour to get me to this point.

"Astonished? I told you I'd make you come in seconds," Jasper breathed in my ear. I fought off my orgasm, not willing to give over to it. Jasper felt my determination and laughed. He shoved his fingers in and then curled them a little, rubbing against my walls while his palm furiously worked my clit.

I screamed and came apart, that simple. His movements slowed as I clenched around his fingers, moaning and falling to pieces against the wall. My eyes were clenched shut, my nails still in the wall. I was panting, and to my surprise, I heard him doing the same thing. I shuddered as I felt his teeth drag slowly across my shoulder.

He gave me a few seconds to get myself together in silence. I appreciated it. As much as I wanted to continue on with him, that had been the best orgasm I'd had in over a year. I finally realized the painful tinge in my fingertips and opened my eyes to see my nails still buried in the wall. I carefully extricated them and then let out a soft sigh. Several things happened at once.

I felt Jasper start to pull his fingers out of me and I whimpered. The second they were out completely, his free hand was on my hip and he turned me around so I was facing him. He leaned that same arm up against the wall, leaning close to me as he brought his fingers up to his mouth. His eyes only left mine for a brief second, when they fluttered because his tongue tasted me. I brought in a deep breath at the erotic sight. His eyes flickered open again to stare into mine and I wanted to die.

"I've wanted to taste you for six years, Bella," he said, before dragging his tongue slowly up the side of one of his fingers. "I want more," he said, simply. I barely had time to comply, as he got to his knees in front of me.

His tongue shot out and went from my center to my clit in one quick swipe. I reached out to the wall with a yelp, finding nothing to keep me standing. He did it again and I threw my head back against the wall. I heard a shredding of fabric and felt my clothes fall away from me. Fucking vampires.

A soft stroke against my thigh and then my legs were being spread a little. I didn't have time to register anything as he dove his face forward and dug his tongue into me. I almost fell forward over his head. If I hadn't buried my hands into his hair, I would have.

"Jasper!" I cried out, yanking at his tresses. "Fuck me!" I moaned as his tongue danced around inside me. His nose was just at the right spot, rubbing my clit softly. So soon after my first orgasm, it was sensitive but in a more than good way. It was as if he knew me, inside and out. His tongue was digging, trying to get further. He let out a frustrated growl and his arms snaked around my hips, pulling me further into his mouth. I screamed his name again.

"Oh, fuck, Jasper, please-" I begged, not knowing what I was begging for. I arched my back a little and he snarled. In the next second, his tongue had slipped out of me, he stood, picked me up and then lowered me down to the ground. He was back at my entrance before I could blink and his tongue dove into me again. Now my fingers dug into the carpet.

I was writhing on the living room floor, arching my back and crying out every second. I was going to combust. There was no other way to describe how I was feeling. God, how I wanted to touch him. To see him…

"Jasper," I breathed out. He paused immediately, hearing the tone in my voice. He pulled back quickly and looked up at me, his eyes worried. I smiled, trying to encourage him. No, he hadn't done anything wrong at all…

"Please," I whispered, sitting up. He backed up a little, still looking confused. I got to my knees in front of him, he was also kneeled, and I reached for his pants. A smirk slowly lifted at the corner of his mouth. I looked up at him for a second longer before redirecting my gaze to the task at hand. I flicked open the button, slid down the zipper and was maneuvering his pants down without another word from either of us. He sat back as I slid them off his feet, along with his boxers.

It wasn't until they were completely off that I got the chance to stare at the most delicious part of his body, the part that had been rubbing against me eagerly, hard, for so long. I glanced up at him to see his eyes wide as he swallowed. All the hard ass he had been, all the hard and lustful, it was gone now, leaving in its wake a very beaten Jasper.

"Bella, please- I might go up in flames if you don't touch me," he said, his eyes portraying just how much I'd teased him over the past six years. Everything slowly fell into place. Yes, he favored my blood. But that wasn't the sole reason behind his distance from me, ever since the first time we met. No. He was in love with me. I blinked at the realization before moving forward instantly and sliding my hands up his thighs.

I could feel him shaking slightly and as I noticed it, he hardened, being what I had wanted him to be. Hard, stony, passion and lust. Now, I didn't know what I wanted…

I gave no more thought to it as my hand came into contact with his rather endowed member. I slid my hand comfortably up to the head, touching my thumb feather light to the top, where a small pool of moisture had grown.

"Bella…" he breathed. I looked up to see his head had fallen back and his eyes were shut. How many times had he imagined us like this? Making sure his eyes were still closed, I positioned myself in front of him, pulling my hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. And then I lowered my mouth on him.

"Fuck! God damn!" Jasper cried out, his accent thick. He bucked up into my mouth and I closed my eyes as he hit the back of my throat, willing myself not to gag. His hand was on the back of my head, buried in my hair the next second and I slowly brought my mouth up off him. He was panting as I opened my eyes. His eyes were wide, his chest heaving with his breaths. His eyes pleaded with me. I complied.

I kept my eyes on his as I opened my mouth and slowly encased him again. He gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes open to watch me. My hand took its place at the base of his cock, stroking slowly as I went down as far as I could. He couldn't do it. His eyes fell shut and his head tipped back again as his hand tightened in my hair.

"God, fuck, your mouth is so hot," he breathed. I swirled my tongue around him and he hissed, his hand starting to pull some strands of hair from the roots. He started pulling on my hair, trying to pull me off. I fought him to keep him as deep in my mouth as I could handle, sucking on him.

"Oh, shit," he whispered out. I could feel his leg shaking, could feel him losing his control again. I drew my mouth up, quickly, and then back down, up, then down. No noise came from him for several seconds, only the tensing of his muscles and his ever growing tighter hold in my hair.

"Stop!" he cried out, finally making a noise. I found him ripped out of my mouth and on his back, yanking me up his body the next moment. I found his lips on mine and kissed him back, feeling him gripping my head tightly in both his hands to try and ground himself. He was panting, his breath a mixture of his own scent plus my arousal. And it was arousing. Ugh, I just wanted to fuck him!

He had other plans.

After our kiss, he pulled away, not giving me time to open my eyes to look at him. He maneuvered me, speaking only when he had to.

"Suck on me while I bring you to another orgasm," he said, as if we were talking about something as simple as placing a bet in Vegas. Bring me another orgasm? Did he not know who I was? I was Bella Swan, I didn't orgasm twice in a week, let alone a day. I started to tell him so.

"Jasper, I don-"

"Just do what I say," he said, his aggression coming back. It made me shiver. He already had me half positioned over his face, so I finished the rest of the way, straddling his mouth so I could lean over his body and reach his cock. I had only touched him with my hand, gotten ready before he plunged his tongue deep inside me.

And the surges of pleasure came crashing through me once again. It was as if we hadn't taken a break so I could pay sole attention to him. It was as if he'd never left my clit, never stopped tasting me. My mouth crashed over his member, bringing him into my mouth as I moaned. I felt him moan into me, his tongue stalling for the slightest second.

His arms wrapped around my ass, bringing me lower to him, spreading me wider. I cried out as his tongue went deeper. I pulled him further into my mouth, sucking on him harder, reminding myself that I couldn't hurt him.

As he went faster, I went faster. I felt some odd feeling building in the pit of my stomach. It was familiar, from only a few minutes ago. Oh god, this wasn't possible. It just wasn't. He couldn't initiate this many changes in me in one night. I pulled my mouth off him with a pop.

"Jasper, please-" I started to beg, but he was having none of it. He flicked his tongue over me harder, feeling that I was close. I started stroking him with my hand, unable to trust my mouth. I was gritting my teeth and I could barely breathe around him. Now I was gasping for air, gulping it in.

Again, I fought the feeling in my stomach. I couldn't orgasm again. It was impossible. But Jasper was quite ambitious in proving the impossible possible. Just when I thought I had the feelings under control, he pulled his tongue away for a split second. His fingers dove into me and he shifted me a little so he could reach my clit more easily.

One of his arms was still wrapped around my ass, pulling me down onto his fingers and I screamed out. I had never done this. I'd never been in this position, I'd never been out of the ordinary. His two fingers inside me felt expanded, my hips were unconsciously slamming themselves down onto his fingers, rubbing against his tongue. I had lost control. He had the reigns.

Again, he curled his fingers inside me and I came in a flurry of fireworks and colors. His name was a constant cry on my lips as I peaked, shuddering and tensing, orgasming. I couldn't create coherent thoughts as he brought me down, his fingers pausing within me while his tongue gently calmed my nub. His arm slowly released my hips, letting me move of my own accord. I stayed utterly still, just trying to catch my breath, my forehead resting on his stomach.

After a few more seconds, he pulled his mouth away and I could almost feel him licking his lips. Then I felt him slide his fingers from within me, immediately feeling the loss of connection. I swung my leg over his head and turned to face him as he sat up. I reached for him and vice versa. Our lips connected into a smash of entanglements.

His fist in my hair, my hands on his shoulders, our lips fighting for control of the others. His tongue swirled around my mouth, mine fought against him, trying to beat him back into his own mouth. I explored as much as I could inside his before he pulled away, panting.

"Bella, I won't wait any more. Get on your knees," he said, his voice rough and laced with lack of control. I did as he said, scrambling onto my hands on knees in front of him. A glance over my shoulder found him kneeling behind me, his hand going to my ass, rubbing over it slowly. I closed my eyes, feeling the fondness I'd had for Jasper growing.

And then he slid deep inside me, filling me like I'd never been before. My head lowered, my eyes shut tight as I felt him inside me, throbbing, Or was that me around him, throbbing? I couldn't tell where I began and he ended. We were one. And it was the best thing I'd ever felt.

Jasper was leaning over me then, I felt his chest brush along my back.

"You're in for one wild ride, darlin'. I hope you're ready," he said into my ear, his voice sounding of silk. I didn't have time to form a reply as his hand tangled in my hair and he leaned up so he could start thrusting. I cried out as he plunged back into me the first time, making me shudder and lose control over my voice.

"Jasper!" I cried out, feeling an edge of hysteria beating through me. I'd never been taken like this. Edward had been a "me on top, or you on top" kind of guy, not really experimenting with anything else. Being with Jasper, it was just… Easy.

My legs shook as he pounded away into my pussy and I leaned my head forward a little, hanging it. He gave a sharp tug and used his other hand to smack my ass, rather hard. I cried out and he kept his hand there, helping move me back and forth. I felt pleasure coursing through my entire being, making me want to curl up and cry from the overload.

My body began to sag a little and I was rewarded with a harsh tug on my hair, bending my neck back a little, and a harder smack to my ass.

"Jasper, stop!" I cried out, secretly thrilled with the lashings. Jasper was leaning over me again, his lips at my ear as he pulled my hair a little more.

"You fucking like it, Bella, and I'm more than willing to give. Take my cock inside your tight little pussy," he growled out and I almost came on the spot. My Jasper had such a dirty fucking mouth, it was such a turn on. I moaned out as he continued thrusting away, seemingly unable to pry himself from my back now.

He bit down on my shoulder gently, dragging his teeth across my flesh, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin.

"Oh, fuck," he ground out, his hand leaving my hair and going to my shoulder now, helping drive me back into him. He was moving faster, getting closer. I gasped out, trying to handle him, but I didn't know how much longer I could do it.

"Fuck me, I need to kiss you," he said, his voice laced with hatred. I didn't understand until he pulled out of me and pushed off and I felt the emptiness fill me. God, how could I ever go on without this?

Before I knew it, I was being flipped around and my ass bounced on the carpet. I moved to sit up, but he pushed me back down, roughly, taking up residence inside me once again. I screamed out, feeling him fill me this way. He was bigger than Edward. Not by much, but I could feel him stretching me a little further to accommodate him. My back was arched up off the floor and he slid his arm beneath me, holding me close to him.

"Tell me what you want, lover. I'll do anything you want," he whispered, breathless in my ear. I slid my hand up and cradled his cheek, slipped my fingers to the back of his neck, caressed him in any way I could. I pulled back a little so I could look up into his eyes, speaking through gasps.

"Fuck me as hard as you can, Jaz… Make me scream for you, make me come again, please," I begged. A swift little smile worked the corner of his mouth and my heart fluttered. I didn't have to beg. He'd give me what I wanted. He'd make sure of it. I no longer had any doubt that I wasn't limited to a set number of orgasms.

A look flashed across his face and he accidently projected his own worry on to me. He took it back immediately, but I could still see it in his eyes. He knew I wouldn't let it go.

"Please… Tell me if I hurt you, don't let me keep going," he whispered. My heart expanded then. I felt love slip through me as I looked up at this man, this vampire, and realized his worst fears. He'd been fighting off the blood lust for so long, he'd been taking care of me so well… He would never hurt me. I tried to bring that assurance to the fore front of my mind so he could feel it.

And he did. A quiet grin spread over his face and he lowered his lips to mine in a soft, gentle kiss. But all the sweetness stopped there. As he pulled away from my mouth, his eyes were black, his lust taking over once again. He projected it onto me and my back arched again, pushing my breasts up into him. I cried out as he withdrew from me, almost completely, and then shoved back in. He let out a guttural moan into my shoulder.

And he didn't stop. He thrusted, hard, fast, undeniably without control. Instead of my usual moans, he had me screaming with pleasure. My nails were raking across his back, his teeth were nearly breaking skin. My legs had somehow found themselves wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer into me. He was moving at such a fast pace, no human could have managed it. I was sweating profusely from out whole encounter and I didn't ever want it to stop.

His lips crashed against mine in a flurry of passion, of need. His teeth ripped at my lip, his tongue dove into my mouth, fucking me in every way he could. My shudders and shivers wouldn't stop now, they seemed to be a permanent part of me. Jasper's hand went to my ass, helping pull me onto him even more, trying to get deeper into me.

His other hand came from around me and tried to get between our bodies, tried to reach my clit for stimulation as he got closer, but with our bodies at such a fast pace, with us both trying to crawl inside each other, there was no way. He growled out in frustration and looked into my eyes.

Then he wrapped his arm around my back, holding me to him as he rolled over on his side until he was on his back, me on top of him.

Ah, yes. This was familiar. This was my throne. I was made for being on top, for giving as well as I had been given to. I lowered down to Jasper, my hair forming a curtain around us. He looked up into my eyes, panting, the love he felt shinning through. He brought his hand up and pushed my hair back a little, looking up at me.

And then I drew my hips up, sliding up his cock slowly before thrusting back down and taking him by surprise. His eyes flew shut, his teeth began to grind, his head went back into the floor, causing his back to arch a little.

"God, fuck, you're so hot… Surrounding me… Can't control-" he began, but I didn't listen. I continued thrusting myself down on him, letting him feel me encase him over and over again. With each thrust, he hardened a little more. His hands went to my hips, pushing me down on him roughly, to the point where it almost hurt. But the pleasure out ruled the pain. Suddenly, as if he had just realized the reason he'd put us in this position in the first place, he slid one hand down from my hip and pressed his thumb to my clit.

"Jasper!" I screamed, feeling all the pleasure that had been building up quickly rise to the pit of my stomach. How the fuck was he doing this? I arched my back a little and one more little stroke of his thumb sent me over the edge. I clamped down around him and went over the edge, my heart beating some weird, fast and slow rhythm as my orgasm overtook me.

"Shit, Bella!" Jasper cried. I don't know what happened, but then I felt us catapult to the couch and he gave a few last thrusts inside my tight core before he exploded also with a furious growl. I was still shuddering, panting, unable to breathe. I was light headed and weak, feeling my body spent from all the work. Orgasms really did seem to be bad for your body.

Jasper was placing kisses all over my chest and my hand had somehow found its way into his hair, combing through the soft tendrils. Our breathing was slowly evening out, his faster than mine, as he didn't really need the air.

His fingers were slowly ghosting over the side of my ribs, caressing me, worshipping me. _That's right… Now's the time for soft, for sweet… Not during sex, but after… Only after,_ I thought to myself, content. Jasper knew what I needed. He knew how to be what I needed…

Now, if only I could bring this back into bed with Edward and I…

We would talk when he got home. For now, it was time to revel in the feeling of Jasper.

**A/N : Review please? It'll make me keep going, because right now, I think this might be a one shot, though I really want to extend it for another few chapters. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please, welcome on board to the story, my wonderful awesome amazing beta –drum roll- ****my untold fairy-tale! She's been following me around since my first story, and I'm glad to have her on board!****Thank you so much, my love! **

**Honestly, the feedback for this story was incredible, how could I not continue it? I am astounded by you guys. You're all spectacular. I would give you all free cookies if I could. And because you're so awesome, and I've continued to get reviews on this, I've posted this chapter a day earlier than I'd planned!**

**Keep the reviews coming. I have four other stories competing with this one for attention, so I need to see the reviews to keep it going. Let me know how you feel about the relationships between characters…**

**Chapter 2 –Traces  
**

Jasper's POV

I gazed upon the angel below me, feeling her emotions. She was happy, content, satiated. A part of me whimpered inside. I wasn't going to get another chance like this with Bella, and I wanted to make everything out of it I could. But I wouldn't force her, no.

Her eyes were shut and she was just basking in the afterglow. I found myself projecting peaceful feelings onto her so it would last longer, so I could see her smile just a little longer.

Because as soon as Edward came home, I knew what would happen. She would become upset again, he wouldn't treat her well enough, he wouldn't lust after her and she would fall apart at the seams.

As she basked, I let my thoughts fall back to our little romp. Bella was an extraordinary human. I'd loved her for so long from a distance, I hadn't been able to stop myself from taking this chance. The only reason I was staying home while the rest of the family went out was a fluke of nature.

I had actually just been out to feed the day before. I had almost lost it while I was at a job interview and bitten the neck out of a sweet little secretary with brown hair and a heart shaped face. So I had gone out and fed to my heart's content. My family had decided to go out tonight, leaving me with no reason to go with them and all the reason to stay and talk to Bella.

Really, that had been all I was planning to do. Talking. But when Bella's emotions began running haywire, it had sparked something deep inside me. She felt like she wasn't good enough for my kid brother. Like she had lost her appeal to him. Whether it was true or not, and I didn't think it was, she should never feel that way.

When her initial wave of lust had run over me, I had tensed and paused. God, what was I doing? I saw the way she looked at me, I'd felt her desire for me before. But I'd never acted on it. Had this finally been the last straw?

We had been talking, one thing led to another. She had initiated my anger, triggering my hunger. I had always lusted after Bella's blood, but not as much as everyone thought I did. I lusted after her body more, and that's why I kept my distance. If anyone ever knew… The whole family would be in shambles…

But as I had come at her, hunger in my eyes, pleasure overtook her, and in turn, swept me up with it. This girl was an emotional roller coaster! Pick one emotion and stick with it, damn it!

I had brought Bella against me, the simplest movement I'd ever made. Her hands on my chest had been heavenly, making me hard in an instant. I couldn't help but beg her then. I needed her. I needed her as much as a human needed air, needed the sun, needed love.

Bella shifted in my arms now, recalling me from my memories and I smiled down at her, running a thumb gently over her cheek. She let out a content sigh and snuggled deeper into me. How she wasn't freezing, I had no idea. Maybe she'd lowered her normal temperature over the years by coming into contact with so many vampires.

I let my thought drift back to Bella.

Her lips had been heaven. Seeing her body, surely I had died and they let me in through the gates. It couldn't have been real…

I had wanted to treat her like she was my everything. I wanted to worship every part of her, caress her, make her mine in a slow, loving, passionate way. But Bella had had other plans. That first wave of disappointment… It had astounded me. Was I not enough for her? Had she been regretting me already? I refused to let it be. I had finally gotten her, I wanted my one night with her, I had to show her I could be perfect for her.

At first, when I grabbed her and threw her onto the couch, I'd had no control. Something reared its ugly head and I couldn't let her go, so I didn't. When I drug my nails across her skin, I was hit with lust and I had been so confused… God, she liked being treated like this? She wanted me to handle her like she wasn't breakable, like she could handle the world? She wanted me to lose control with her…

As soon as that had clicked, I let her play her moves, I let her try and get away from me, and every time she did, she just spurred something evil inside me. I wanted to claim her, take her for a ride she'd never forget. I couldn't handle the control anymore, I had to let go. Some part of me knew I'd never bite her. She meant too much to me. I would never let her die.

She had me worked into such a frenzy… She kept pushing me away, egging me on. Her words… God, her words would kill me. I felt like I would combust. I shifted even now, even just thinking about those words…

When I had prepared to slide two fingers into her, I would have been faster but I was worried. What if I truly hurt Bella? No, I had to prepare her. What if she wasn't accustomed to two fingers inside her? What if my brother hadn't stretched her in such a way? But to my relief, I had no barriers to truly break. She was tight, warm and wet, and she was mine for the taking. As soon as I made sure she wasn't harmed, I released myself on her again.

Bella shifted and her eyes fluttered open to look at me. I smiled softly, wondering if I'd accidently sent some waves of lust her way. My last remembrances were of her feelings of shock that she could come so fast, that she could come so many times. I scoffed inwardly, feeling proud. Obviously, my brother had some tricks to learn. The first would be really learning how to take care of Bella.

"I should start cleaning up. It's going to take me forever to get your smell off me, won't it?" she asked. I chuckled and finally withdrew from her, feeling the emptiness straight away. It washed over me from her and I sent a small surge of calm over her, trying to make her feel whole again. I also tried to convince myself the emptiness would go away.

"Go shower. Use hot water and the anti bacterial soap. After, scrub down with your regular shampoo to try and cover the anti bacterial stuff. Wash your hair at least three times," I said, helping her up. She smiled coyly at me.

"Are you sure that's all?" she asked. I grinned.

"For your first shower. You should take another one tomorrow morning before they come home," I said. Her mouth dropped a little and I couldn't help but laugh. "We vampires have superior senses, Bella," I said, sliding my thumb up over her shoulder. I watched her shudder and let her lust fill me.

"I didn't know it was that great," she whispered, leaning closer to me. I took her into my arms and tilted her chin up, angling her so I could get at her mouth. When our lips met, I once more felt connected, felt supreme. God, I hoped this feeling went away soon.

When I pulled away, her eyes fluttered open slowly. I weak smile fell over my face as I watched her, scooping her hair out of her eyes.

"You'd rather be safe than sorry… There's a lot at stake if Edward finds out," I said. I felt the first wave of guilt wash over me and I handled it.

But then a tidal wave over took her and I nearly staggered backwards with her in my arms. I tried to reign in my calm, to push it over her, but she was already so near hysterics. I wrapped my arms tight around her and slid my fingertips through her hair, my heart aching.

"Bella, shh, it's ok… I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear. The realization of everything had finally sunk into her. The lengths to which she had gone to try to reach release, they were tumbling down over her. I lifted her chin up again, it was harder this time. She didn't want to look at me.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's ok… I won't let them find out. You only need to worry about you. I promise you, everything will be ok," I said, unable to see her, to feel her, in such pain. Her eyes searched mine heavily and I could feel the desperation coming off her. I took it in stride, finally forcing my calm over her. Finally, she gave the smallest of nods.

Feeling as if it were a dismissal, I pulled away from her and took a step away. She gave me a rather weak smile and turned to go towards the stairs. I felt my dead heart sinking lower into my chest with each of her steps.

"Jasper?" she called, her foot on the first step to head upstairs. My eyes shot to hers and a small, yet genuine, smile washed over her face.

"Thank you… For this, for everything," she said. I would have smiled if I could, but it was impossible. Instead, I gave a small nod to acknowledge her words before I turned to start cleaning the room we'd royally fucked over with our scents.

This would be a long night of cleaning.

I started a pot of coffee. Once it was finished, I threw a cup full all over the areas Bella and I had desecrated. Then I got to work.

After several hours of steam cleaning the floor, of lathering the couch in fragrances and vacuuming it, of smoothing out the chips in the wall from Bella's nails (I pride myself in that, thank you), I had finally made my way upstairs. I knocked on the door to Bella and Edward's room and opened it to see her rolling over in the bed, her eyes sleepy.

"Good morning, darlin'. Time for your shower. I'm going to run outside for a moment to clear my senses before I come in to see what I smell," I informed her as she swung her legs over the bed and smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'll get in. I'll see you soon?" she asked, her voice hopeful. My dead heart felt like it thudded in my chest. I gave a brief nod and a quick smile before fleeing the room. She was going to make me jump her all over again and undo all our progress. In Edward's ROOM, nonetheless.

It would help that she slept in the bed Edward and her had. I'd have to have her roll around in it a few times when I got back, so his scent would cling to her a little, as if she hadn't scrubbed her skin raw to get rid of me.

I went for a quick run, letting out all of my worries, all of my cares and concentrating on just Bella. She was gorgeous, smart, sweet. She accepted us, even wanted to be one of us. How my brother could deny her, I had no clue. I came to a clearing and let myself take in all the smells. None of them were Bella, but they were pleasant, nonetheless.

After fifteen minutes of clearing my senses, I ran back to the house. The shower was no longer on, and I could hear Bella fumbling around in the bathroom upstairs. I took another deep breath on the porch, accepting all of my family's scent before I opened the door. I slowly made my way to the living room.

I was greeted with the smell of flowers and anti bacterial products. I made my way to the areas I'd paid particular attention to and nearly stuck my nose to it. Of course, I didn't put my nose on it. Otherwise, that would defeat the whole purpose of getting rid of our smells. The coffee that I'd spilled earlier had completely covered our scents, the aroma so strong and repugnant. Any vampire that came this close to the areas would only be disgusted by the hot liquid and not the beautiful scents of Bella and I mixed together.

I dusted off my hands, priding myself in a job well done. The hair dryer had just stopped upstairs and I flew up them to see what Bella was doing. I knocked on the door and she opened it, smiling brightly at me. Apparently multiple orgasms created better moods in women. I'd have to let Vogue know.

"How's everything?" she asked, looking at me a little skeptical. Before I answered her, I leaned forward and took in a deep breath. I smelled a little bit of the bacterial soap, but once she rolled around in Edward's scent on the bed, it would disappear. She would just smell like Bella, and everything Bella. Slight hint of strawberries from her shampoo, freesia and Edward. Edward was a part of her scent now.

I coughed to cover a partial growl that had made its way through my throat. What the fuck was this? I wasn't a jealous person. Bella was looking at me strangely, but I covered with a dazzling smile and grinned.

"Go roll in your bed and we'll be all set. Not a trace, anywhere," I said, turning my back on her to walk down the stairs. "Oh. You spilled a large cup of coffee in the living room last night, by the way. Dunno if you remember," I said, winking. I was honored with a million dollar smile as I continued my way down the stairs, feeling her happiness radiate around us. No sooner had I reached the kitchen, cleaning out the coffee pot, I heard my family's feet approaching fast.

I took a moment to calm myself, to get my face on, and then smiled. There was nothing wrong. Bella and I had had a wonderful evening, watching tv, reading books, enjoying the fire and spilling coffee. I almost snickered. I would never be able to look at coffee the same ever again.

The front door opened and I calmed my emotions, preparing for the onslaught of my family's. Rose and Emmett, lustful and happy. Carlisle and Esme, sweet, caring, loving. Edward, anxious to see his mate, as he always was when he left. And Alice. My little Alice. I smiled as she barreled through the entryway and headed my way. I opened my arms wide for her and she flew into them, wrapping her arms and legs around me.

No matter what happened, Alice and I were friends, at the very least. We found great companionship in each other. It was so amazing to feel someone who was always so happy, so exuberant. It was a breath of fresh air being around Alice, because I always knew what to expect.

But sometimes, I thought that was the only reason we were together. That, and the sex. On most night, it bordered on incredible. But nothing like what it had been with Bella. There was something… almost feral, about being with Bella. She appealed to my most primal needs.

Alice kissed me on the cheek and then got close to my ear.

"Take me to our room, now," she hissed. I blinked but immediately did what she said. She never gave me orders. It was all the better, because when she did, I followed them immediately.

"By everyone!" Alice said, making it very apparent that we would be busy for a while. I swallowed. I really didn't want to have sex with Alice right now. I was still so hung up on Bella, I still wanted her, I still smelled her-

I blinked as I shut the door to our room and Alice jumped off me, the reasoning behind her demand slamming me full in the face.

"You can thank me later, you arrogant asshole. I'll take a shower with you. You're lucky you ran outside earlier, and that Edward was too busy worrying about Bella to even notice you. AND that I tackled you with my scent," she said as I groaned into my hand. I hadn't taken a shower. It should have been the first thing I'd done. Edward could smell Bella on anything. Alice was gathering two towels and then indicated to our shower.

I led the way, starting it and turning it almost boiling.

"I thought you didn't approve of my being with Bella," I said, quietly, so even she could barely hear in the room, over the water. She came close to me and stroked her fingers gently down my back.

"As much as I don't approve of you sleeping with Edward's mate, I don't want to see you dead. Trust me, I saw his reaction. You were in pieces," her voice was as quiet as mine and it died on the last word. I felt her heart ache and turned to her, closing her in my embrace.

"Thank you, my love," I whispered in her ear. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Ever since we'd first met, we'd been this way. It had always been easy between us, things had always been simple. We liked each other, we loved sex, and we had fun. It was easy to feint complete adoration in front of our family. It was easier for them to think of us as mated, instead off what we actually were; dating. Both of us were waiting for our significant other.

We took a shower and I followed the instructions I had given Bella the night before. Alice did the same, though she didn't pay as much attention. She had masked my scent with hers, so she needed the shower, but not as badly as I did.

I was scrubbing a loofa hazardously over my skin when I watched Alice gliding gentle fingers over her skin. I knew those fingers. I took in a deep breath and watched as her hands moved slowly over her body, sensually. It was then she hit me, all her lust barreling me over. I growled out and dropped the loofa, grabbing her wrist and shutting out the distance between us. Her back went up against the wall and her eyes were heavy, covered with lust.

"What are you doing?" I gritted out, my nails digging into her wrist. Her other hand came up and brushed the wet hair off my forehead as she looked up at me.

"If you don't want to spend the next three hours in this shower, trying to rub off the extraordinary scent of caked Bella on you, I have a better idea," she said, her voice seductive, playful. I arched an eyebrow at her and she bit on her lip, sliding her hand from my hair, down, down, resting on my hip.

"Cover yourself in me instead," she said. I let out a deep breath, feeling a weak calm washing over me. I rested my forehead against hers and shook my head a little.

"You're jealous?" I asked. She scoffed, but I had understood the underlying emotion under her lust. She was masking it from me, but she wasn't that good at it. Either that, or I was getting better at reading her. Thoughts swirled around in my mind. I had two choices… Sit in the shower for three hours, scrubbing until my skin was raw, but enjoy those three hours that I could still smell Bella. Also, it would preserve my memory of having sex with her.

Or, I could bury myself in Alice, make her feel better that she still had me in her arms, get rid of the scent sooner, but in turn, replace Bella's memory with one of Alice. I let out a deep breath, rubbing my forehead against hers, calmly.

"Whatever you choose, it will work out. Edward doesn't find out a thing," Alice said in a small voice. I gritted my teeth then and slammed a palm into the shower, right beside her head. She didn't flinch, as if she knew what was going on in my head.

"Alice… Please forgive me for using you," I whispered, dragging my nose slowly over her skin. Her chest moved with a small laugh.

"You had no problem with Bella using you. Why should I have the same problem?" she asked, bating me. It worked. I growled and pressed her hard against the shower wall, moving my lips to her ear and pulling on her earlobe. She shivered. She always liked that.

"Stop bringing up things you'd rather not talk about," I said through still gritted teeth. I bit on her ear, hard, harder obviously, than I'd bit Bella.

"Let go, Jasper. Show me some of your passion. Since you can't have Bella, I'm all you have, right?" she asked, urging me on further. I let out a frustrated cry and threw my hand against the wall again. This time, she flinched and I pulled back to look into her eyes. They were wide, unsure. Then I slid my hand forward and yanked her towards me, crashing my lips down on hers.

Her lips were harder than Bella's, more demanding. Her hands in my hair yanked and pulled, not caring that I might lose a few strands. Her tongue fought mine for supremacy. We were both full of animalistic growls and cries of frustration, but eventually, I slammed into her core and her head shot back into the wall, making her cry out.

"God, Jasper!" she cried out, her nails raking across my back. Her tiny legs were wrapped around me, pulling me closer into her. I growled out, biting on her shoulder as I pounded into her, listening to her squeaks of excitement. I had never been like this with my Alice. We had been rough a few times, but this time, it was like I was beating Bella out of my skin, bringing Alice into it to try and make me whole.

But nothing was doing it. I was reaching into my wife, thrusting into her harder and harder, her groans growing louder, and still, it wasn't enough. Before I knew it, Alice was coming to pieces in my arms, her orgasm racking through her body. I gritted my teeth, thrusting into her repeatedly, trying to force my orgasm, but it wasn't working.

Suddenly, I heard a noise in the distance. Even over the shower, I would know Bella's weak voice anywhere.

"Oh, God. Edward, yes!" she screamed. I gasped out, thinking of Bella. Not in Edward's arms, no. In my arms. Last night. Throwing myself into Bella, thinking of only her, biting her, loving her, fucking her.

"_Fuck me as hard as you can, Jaz… Make me scream for you, make me come again, please,"_ her voice sounded in my mind and I gave two final thrusts into Alice before I came with a roar, hanging my head into the crook of her shoulder, gasping for breath.

"Oh god… Fuck me… Shit," I whispered, already feeling the guilt settle in on me. Fuck, what was I doing. I was fucking Alice and thinking of Bella. I was going to hell. There was no lowest layer to assign me to, I was lower than hell. What the fuck.

Alice's fingers were playing slowly in my hair, weakly, as if she knew what I'd been thinking, what I'd done in order to achieve orgasm. When I looked up, her gaze softened even more and I knew my eyes were red, indicating I would be crying if I could. Her finger tips stroked over my cheek and she gave a weak smile.

"… Edward will be able to hear your thoughts if you do that again… You need to keep control, Jasper. I can't stand to lose you," she breathed and I gave a small nod. Even in the throes of an orgasm that she knew was wrong, she was still offering me advice. She loved me as I loved her. As any vampire could love another they'd spent complete companionship with for over sixty years.

I reached my hand up and cradled my Alice's head to my shoulder, knowing this would tear us all apart.

**A/N : Tell me what you guys think of the relationships. Alice and Jasper in particular. I don't think it's too far of a stretch from the main story, as in, it could actually make sense if it had to. I'm a sensical person. Haha. **

**Review for a little insight as to what the next chapter holds… I give sneak peaks! **

**READ THIS: Ok, not saying when, but there will be more BXJ action. NOW, it's your turn to vote. What POV do you want it in? Bella's again? Jasper's? Do you want both? I am your master! Tell me what you want! **


	3. Note

Yeah, I'm lame. I'm sorry guys, but fanfiction is going on hold for a while. I'm having issues again, for those of you who followed over here from A New Heart. You guys know about my past issues with my boyfriend. Yeah, same problems.

Think I'd learn, huh?

Anyways, wish me a speedy recovery. For those of you who are worried about private messaging me, thinking it's stalker-ish or whatever, don't worry about it. It's always nice to hear from someone knew. I wish you all the best at finding more stories to read until I can make it back into my ability to write.

Best wishes,

Tracy


	4. Update!

UPDATE

I'm sure you guys think I'm dead. I assure you, I am not! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get along with this. I'm in the process of getting all my notes and files together for all my stories so that I can catch up with them and begin writing again. I want to have a new chapter posted for every story by the end of this month!

So thank you, die hard fans of my writing. I really appreciate your support and I'm sorry this wasn't a chapter, but I thought you all deserved to know I have something in the works! Now you have something to anticipate!

Also, I don't know if my lovely Beta is still interested in beta-ing. Anybody interested, just in case?

Can't wait to hear from you guys! Are you excited? Tell me so I get started even sooner! Haha.


	5. Recently

Hello again everyone! Long time, no chat.

I've recently got a little swarm of you guys asking if I would be updating any time soon. As much as I would like to, I am now three months pregnant. As much as I can't wait for our little joy to be brought into this world, he/she has been keeping me bunkered down to the toilet and the bed, sleeping. I don't see myself updating any time soon, though I would like that to change. If I start feeling better, I could possibly have a lot more time to put effort into the chapters you guys deserve to read and update all of my stories. At this moment though, I cannot say that I will be posting any time soon. I do miss all of your reviews and short hellos, sadly. I hope you guys won't abandon me or these stories, as I do plan on finishing them, just not at present.

I miss you all! I hope to hear from some of you after you've read this, please accept my sincerest apologies.

Mwah


End file.
